The Chop of an Axe
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: Merlin has to look after Crystal, who is on the run from the guards for being a daughter of magicians in a another kingdom. Once they fall in love, trouble surrounds them. But then Merlin finds out the shocking truth about Crystal and everything change...
1. Prologue

**_Author note: My first Merlin fanfic! Hunith is Merlin's mother by the way, just encase you're wondering._**

**_By Lucy Fowler._**

**__****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**__******Prologue

"_Hurry, hurry!" hissed Hunith, desperately pushing Crystal blindly through the night. The wild plants tore at their skin like animals and Crystal had to keep from crying out at every scratch. The girl tripped over a thick tree stump and fell to the ground, her honey coloured hair spilling out on the ground. Hunith pulled her up desperately and clamped a cold hand over Crystal's mouth to stop her from screaming. "You must be quiet, or we'll be found."_

_Crystal nodded nervously and pulled her hood of her cloak, stumbling onwards. Far across the sky dawn was creeping over the black curtain and Crystal caught a glimpse of a stone tower in the distance. It neared as they ran on and there it stood, tall and proud against an orange sky, now bleeding through the rest of the sky. A small flag blew back and fourth inside the tower, battling against the bitter wind._

_Suddenly footsteps sounded behind then and Hunith caught Crystal's hand. She saw the sight of a silver blade in a bush. "We've got to hurry, the guards are coming!" she managed to whisper into the girl's ear. Clutching at her hand she ran on with Crystal. "STOP" shouted a voice from somewhere. The two figures span around and caught the sight of an armoured guard through the misty gloom. Hunith's heart pounded inside her chest. "Who are you?" asked the guard, striding powerfully forwards._

"_Now, Crystal, now." Hunith whispered. "Run!"_

_Crystal looked up into Hunith's eyes. "I said who are you?" the guard demanded, getting closer._

"_I will catch up with you, now run!" Hunith hissed. Crystal nodded and hugged Hunith before rushing off into the blackness. The guard had apparently seen nothing in the dark, so did not know Crystal, the one he was looking for, had escaped. Hunith turned to face the guard, knowing full well he would let her go. It was Crystal he wanted, not her._

_Crystal ran on desperately. With no Hunith by her side she felt scared. She glanced in ever corner encase of any guards. She knew they would grab her immediately if they saw who she was. The light of the day was spreading faster and Crystal suddenly stopped in her tracks. She stood alone on a hill, her figure silhouetted against the scene in front of her. The orange light glowed around the castle like fire. The black shadows could be seen in the village and a few small figures were strolling around. Tall proud towers stood powerfully. She had reached Camelot at last._


	2. The Daughter of Magicians

**~~~~~~~~~Merlin~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter one**

**The Daughter of Magicians **

"Merlin! Time to wake up!" shouted Gaius, coming up the wooden stairs to Merlin's bedroom door and rapping loudly. Merlin awoke suddenly, bleary eyed and groaned. "COME ON MERLIN! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!" Gaius shouted impatiently.  
"Coming!" answered Merlin wearily. He threw back the covers and heaved himself out of bed. He heard someone knock on the door to Gaius' chambers and wondered who it was. A low voice spoke and Gaius answered. The door was shut again. Merlin pulled on his clothes and went out the bedroom to wash his face. "Who was that?" asked Merlin, seeing Gaius' worried face.  
"One of the guards. Everyone has to report to the court immediately." Gaius answered.  
Merlin's eyes widened. If _everyone _was summoned it meant something bad had happened. He quickly washed his face and flattened his hair down with a comb. Then they exited the room and made their way to the court.

The court was bustling with people. Noise filled the big room. The King, Morgana and Arthur sat in three chairs facing the people. King Uther stood up. "SILENCE." He called. The room went quiet. "We have some news to report. Two people who practiced magic in another Kingdom have been executed. But they had a daughter, who has escaped and is heading for Camelot, apparently. If anyone sees a girl of about…you're size." Said the King, pointing to Merlin, "Call the guards or take her to me IMMEDIATELY! Am I understood?"  
A few mumbles were made in reply. They did not feel like telling on an innocent girl, but they could not let their King down. Merlin was on the boil. Here was Uther killing yet another innocent human. He hunted people who practiced magic like animals and Merlin resented it. But he could do nothing about it, or it would be found out that he too was a wizard. The people were dismissed and Merlin trailed behind, making his mind up to safe this poor girl who was being chased down. Arthur called out to him. "Merlin! Have you done the chores?" he asked in his demanding, King-like voice.

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned to face Arthur. "Not yet." He said, "I'll do it now."

Arthur nodded in approval and then, becoming uninterested, turned away. Merlin took that as a sign that he was excused.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

He finished scrubbing the floor with a cloth and then Arthur came in. He had on muddy boots and Merlin cringed. "Can you take those of…" he began.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Sure." He said sarcastically, a grin on his face. He took off one boot and threw it at the muddy water in the bucket. Immediately the bucket tipped over, spilling brown water all over the clean floor. Merlin sighed. Arthur came over and looked at the mess. "What's this mess Merlin?" he asked a sneer on his face, "Thought you said you _cleaned _the room."

He ruffled Merlin's hair and then walked over to the bed, still grinning. Merlin rolled his eyes and bent down low to clean up the mess. "What's the matter with you then?" asked Arthur, taking off his other boot. Merlin made an effort to look surprised. "Nothing." He said untruthfully, for he was worried about this girl that was being hunted down.  
"Come on Merlin, I know something's the matter. You don't have your usual stupid look on your face." Joked Arthur, trying to cheer his servant up. Merlin didn't laugh; he just looked back at Arthur stonily. "It was a joke, Merlin." Arthur sighed, throwing his sock at Merlin's head, which fell into Merlin's hand. "I'll go and…sharpen your sword." He said, and departed from the room. Arthur stared after him, puzzled.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

Out on the field, Merlin began to sharpen Arthur's sword, watching the other knights battling each other for training. Gwen came over. "Merlin…" she began.

Merlin looked up and smiled at his friend. Gwen smiled nervously back. "Merlin…there's someone here to see you in Gaius' chambers." She said.

Merlin's face turned grave. "Who?" he asked.

"Your mother…" Gwen said, knowing that Merlin would feel worried if his mother came into Camelot. He was. He got up straight away and rushed over to the castle and up the stone steps that led to Gaius' chambers. What was his mother doing in Camelot? Something bad must have happened. He burst in the room and there she was, talked to Gaius. "Mother." He said, running over to hug her. Hunith smiled back at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well…" she began, looking worried.

Gaius looked at Merlin. "Merlin, I think you had better look in your room." He said gravely.

Merlin looked at the unhappy faces and knew something bad had happened. He stepped up the three stone steps and opened the door cautiously, not knowing what he might find inside. Someone was sleeping in his bed. A girl, with honey-coloured hair and fair skin. She was young, about his age, and somehow Merlin knew that this was the girl the guards were hunting down.


	3. Decisions

**~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Two**

**Decisions**

Hunith came behind Merlin, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you bring her here? She's sure to get killed." Merlin said, not shifting his gaze from the girl.  
"I had no choice. The guards found out she was in the village when I took her back to my home. I had to run and get away…I could only think of here, so that you could look after her."

"But Camelot is looking for her, she'll be found instantly." Merlin protested.

"I know, perhaps you can hide her. No one will look in your chambers for her."

There was a silence and Merlin stared at his mother.

Hunith left a while later, after some food and drink. Merlin turned to Gaius. "What can we do with her? We can't keep her in the castle."

"Perhaps…Gwen can look after her. She lives in that small house out of the castle."

"It wouldn't be fair to push all the responsibility on her." Said Merlin, frowning.

"What about Morgana?"

Merlin looked at Gaius, remembering when Morgana had looked after that druid boy, Mordred. She had been so kind and loving then. But that had been a little boy. This was an older girl, who could probably look after herself. "Oh…I don't know." He said, frustrated.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Merlin looked panicky and closed his bedroom door. Gaius opened the door and Arthur was standing there. "I saw someone come in here. A woman…with a girl. I just need to check the girl, she may be the one that's escaped from the other kingdom." He said, looking in.

Merlin bit his lip and tried not to look scared. "She went. Back. It was my Mother's sister. She came to see me." He lied. Gaius looked at Merlin out of the corner of his eye. Merlin saw the look and shifted his foot uneasily. "Oh, well. Right…" he said, seeing the nervous look on Merlin's face, "I'll need you to polish my boots, I'm going out hunting later." And with that he departed from the room. Merlin let out his breath all to quickly, realising he had been holding his breath. Gaius looked at him sharply and turned away. "What?" asked Merlin, puzzled.

Gaius just looked at him. "What did you expect me to say?" he asked, "Yes, she's just through there. And then she'll be found and killed, and I'd probably be killed for covering for her."

Gaius sighed. "I know, it's just…perhaps Arthur wouldn't be like that."

"Arthur has to follow his father's rules. He would never give in."

"He did with the druid boy."

"Only because…"

Merlin paused, beaten.  
"I couldn't take the risk." He said, looking away.

"You still need to decide what to do with her."

"I'll think on it." was Merlin's reply, and he went out the door to go and polish Arthur's boots.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

That evening Morgana came into the chambers whilst Merlin and Gaius were eating their dinner. She was dressed in a light blue; tight-fitting dress and her hair was in a French braid. She looked as beautiful as she always did. "Morgana." Greeted Gaius, smiling. Morgana smiled nervously back. "What's wrong, my dear? Are you ill?" asked Gaius.

"No…it's just." Said Morgana, her face pale, "I'm just so worried about this girl that they're chasing."

Merlin looked down at his bowl.

Gaius looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Merlin saw him and nodded. "We have something to show you." Gaius said.

"What?" asked Morgana, suspiciously.

Merlin got up and opened the door to his room. The girl had been sleeping all day. She had got an illness from being out in the cold, and had only been awake very briefly. She was awake now and sat up when Merlin came in the room. "Where am I?" she asked nervously.

"Hunith brought you here. I'm her son." Explained Merlin, trying to put the nervous girl at ease.

The girl smiled. "Merlin?" she asked, remembering Hunith telling her about her "special son".

"Yeah…that's my name." He replied.

"I'm Crystal."

Merlin looked at Crystal. She was beautiful, with deep blue eyes and a beautiful face. Morgana came behind Merlin and stared. "Is this…the girl?" she asked in her gentle accent.

Merlin nodded. "We were wondering if…you could look after her?" he asked.

Morgana looked uncomfortable. "If I were to be found out…Uther would kill me." She said.

_Same with me, _thought Merlin. "Yeah, ok, I understand." He said instead. Somehow he didn't think this job of keeping Crystal safe was going to be very easy…

And then something awful happened. A guard came barging through the door. And there was no way they could hide Crystal…


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Just to say, this is set before the last episode of series two, that's why the dragon is still in it :D. Thnx for reading!**

**Chapter Three**

**Confusion.**

Merlin turned and saw the guard. For a moment he couldn't do anything but stare. He was in such a state of shock he could hardly believe it. But then he pulled himself together and closed the door and walked down the steps, trying to look causal. "Is there are problem?" Gaius asked the guard, looking very calm and unruffled. The guard looked at the faces around him, and then turned to Gaius. "We've been asked to search all the rooms." He said. Merlin almost let a cry escape in his throat, but stopped just in time. His mind began to work furiously for an excuse. "Someone's already checked this room." He said, the words coming out faster than he had meant.

The guard stared at him. "Shouldn't I have a look too?" he asked coolly.

"No need. The guard came in just a minute ago and saw there was no one but us in here." Merlin lied. Morgana stepped forwards. "I think I did see a girl go into the room further down here…I – didn't want to tell anyone encase I got it wrong. But I really think you should search there." She said.

The guard nodded and hurriedly retreated. Merlin, again, let out a long breath and looked at Morgana gratefully. "I thought we were finished there." He said.

"I'd – I'd better go." Said Morgana, departing gracefully from the room.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

Later that day Merlin came into the chambers to find Crystal standing up, looking out the window. For a moment his eyes were locked on her. Her hair fell in golden locks down her back. She wore a white dress, which she had come in. Her head turned and she jumped when she saw Merlin. "Sorry. I just…got bored in there and came in here." She said, stammering. Her blue eyes sparkled and she looked beautiful.

Merlin swallowed and tried to answer. "It's ok. You've…just got to be careful, encase a Guard comes in or something." He said, putting his bag on the table. Crystal stared at him. "Where am I going to go?" she asked.

Merlin looked up. "I thought about it…perhaps taking you to the caves." He said, remembering that he had looked after Freya, the black-haired druid girl, there. A tear formed in his eye as he remembered the loss of Freya, but he shook the thought off.

Crystal nodded. "I'd – like something to eat…if I can." She said nervously.

Merlin smiled and nodded. He turned to get some food ready, thinking hard.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

That night, as he lay tossing and turning in bed, he thought out a plan. He was sleeping in the main room, and Crystal was sleeping in his bedroom encase a guard came in during the night. He didn't know what to do with Crystal. He couldn't keep her in the room, it was too risky. The only place to go was the caves…but there was no way to get there. Merlin rolled over and stared at a bottle, thinking hard. Perhaps they could get down to the dragon cave. Yes, that was a good idea. But the guards were inspecting every girl to see if they were Crystal; they could never get her down to the dungeon entrance unseen. Merlin clicked in exasperation. He decided to go and see the dragon. He climbed out of bed and slipped on his faded brown jacket and shoes. Then he crept out the door, careful not to wake Gaius.

He travelled down dark passages and at last reached the dungeons. Two guards were fast asleep, heads down on the table they were sitting at. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and slipped passed. He lit a torch with fire and the shadows of light danced on the walls. He trotted down the stone steps, shivering at the cold, harsh bitterness in the air. Finally he reached the small ledge, looking out to the dragons cave. He stood awkwardly for a moment and then looked around. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" he called out, hoping the Great Dragon could hear him. There was a jangling of chains and a flap of wings and then the dragon flew down and sat on a rock in front of Merlin. "What is it, young warlock?" asked the dragon, in his deep echoing voice.

"A girl, who is accused of having magic because her parents did, is on the run from guards. I…had to look after her when my mother brought her to me. I don't know what to do." Merlin explained, hoping the dragon wouldn't give an answer in riddles this time.

"Ah yes, the young girl. There is something about her that bewilders me." The dragon said, his voice filling the cave.

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin, puzzled.

"She seems to be confused…her thoughts are all jumbled up and she is battling with something."

"That's probably because she's scared of being caught." Said Merlin, scornfully.

The dragon shook his head. "No, Merlin, there is a secret which she is hiding. Something she doesn't seem to understand." He said.

"You're reading her thoughts?" asked Merlin.

"I can read anyone's thoughts if I want to. But hers are clouded over and I can't read them very well. There is something about you, Merlin, as well. She seems confused over her feelings as well…"

Merlin looked even more puzzled but pulled himself together. "Please, I just need some help for where she can go." He said desperately.

"She is to stay where she is. If you let her out of your sight, she may get away and deal with this…secret she is keeping. You cannot let her out of your sight, Merlin. Remember that."

And with that the Great Dragon flew off, his chains jangling, and disappeared in a crevice in the wall. "WAIT I…" Merlin began, but knew from experience that the dragon would not come back tonight.

He went back to the chambers, puzzled. What did the dragon mean…Crystal had a secret? He couldn't work it out. But he was about to find out. And very soon…


	5. Mistakes

~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~

**Chapter four**

**Mistakes.**

"MERLIN! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!" yelled Arthur, barging into the room. Merlin awoke with a start. He had slept in, tired. Normally Gaius awoke him, but he was not there. "Where's Gaius?" he asked, sleepily.

"Helping my father with something. Now get your lazy backside into my chambers and clean it up." Said Arthur, impatiently. He went out the room, grumpily.

Merlin pulled a face and threw back the covers, glad that Arthur hadn't questioned as to why Merlin wasn't sleeping in his usual room. He went to a bowl of water Gaius had put out for him and washed his face. What was Gaius doing? Had something happened? Merlin pulled on some clothes and went to tidy Arthur's room, puzzled.

Gaius came back that morning, just before Merlin had finished his chores. Merlin came in the room and went over to Gaius. "What happened? Arthur said something about you doing something with Uther." He said.

Gaius looked up, his expression stern. "Something happened." He said.

"What happened…?" asked Merlin, cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

"Someone was murdered. They were found in the village this morning. It was…one of the knights of Camelot." Gaius replied.

Merlin was silent. "Do you know who it was who murdered him?" he asked finally.

"No, but all we know is that…" Gaius paused, "It was magic that killed him."

Merlin's mouth fell open. "A sorcerer is in Camelot." He said sternly, beginning to get the picture. Gaius nodded sternly and went out the room. Merlin stared after him for a while before following.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

Uther and Arthur sat in the courtroom, thinking hard. "Do you think the sorcerer will strike again?" Arthur asked his father after a while. Uther looked up.

"We have no way of telling. But Camelot is under attack." He said.

"We can't know that until it happens again. Perhaps they…didn't mean to kill the knight." Arthur said, walking away from the pillar he had been leaning on. Uther stood up. "Of course they meant to. It is a threat. We are under attack I tell you." He said, angrily. Arthur sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with his father. Uther just never listened. If magic was in Camelot he was strict and didn't give his decisions any thought. "Prepare the guards and put them on full patrol. We need as much protection as we can get." Uther said, striding out the room. Arthur nodded and sat in thought for a while.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

Merlin came into his room to find Crystal sitting on the bed, reading a book. She looked up and jumped violently, dropping her book. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you…" he said.

"It-it's ok, I just didn't expect anyone to come in." she replied. She had been feeling lonely and bored all day. Merlin caught a glimpse of the book. It was a magic book. "You're reading a magic book?" he asked.

"Yes. I – I like to study magic." She said, looking down guiltily.

A wave of relief flooded through Merlin. This must be what the dragon was talking about! The hidden secret! He grinned. "Oh, right. Well…I understand." He said. Crystal looked up, her pretty face looking confused.

"You do?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean…I have a magic book…too." Merlin replied, not wanting to give to much information about having magic away. He didn't know if he could trust Crystal yet.

"Do you have magic?"

Merlin cringed. He was expecting that question to come sooner or later. "Yes." He said awkwardly.

Crystal stood up, beaming. "Really! Wow! I mean…I thought after my parents died…I was the only one." She said.

"There are a lot of sorcerers, Crystal." He said, secretly smiling to himself.

"Can you teach me magic?"

"Well…Uther has banned it, as you probably know. And well…we can't really."

"We could go down to the caves or something and you could teach me there."

Merlin remembered the words the dragon had said: _"She is to stay where she is. If you let her out of your sight, she may get away and deal with this…secret she is keeping. You cannot let her out of your sight, Merlin. Remember that."_

He had disobeyed the dragon before and no good had come of it. But surely nothing bad would happen just getting Crystal to the caves…

"Okay." Merlin said, smiling.

Not knowing he had just made the worst mistake he could have made…


	6. Falling in Love

~~~~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Five  
Falling in love. **

Merlin forgot the promise he had made to Crystal for a while because someone else was murdered. He watched as Gaius examined the body, a grim expression on his face. "Has he been murdered as well?" asked Merlin as Gaius stood up.

"Yes. Look at his wounds." Gaius replied, breathing heavily.

Merlin looked and saw a dagger in the man's chest. "We need to get him to the king." He said sternly.

They picked the man up between them and carried him back to the castle. They laid him down in front of the King. "What's happened?" asked Uther.

"Sire, a man has been murdered." Gaius replied, bowing.

"Another one?" asked Uther, astonished.

"Yes, sire. Only this time the man was…stabbed. With a blade of a sorcerer. The last one was just killed by magic in the mind." Gaius explained.

"They sorcerer is in the walls of the castle then."

"Yes, sire."

"Then we must search every room for evidence and kill anyone we find guilty." Uther decided, his worry once again showing as evil.

Merlin frowned, feeling angry that Uther should just kill any person he finds guilty without any proof. He pursed his lips and tried to contain his anger.

"Yes sire." Gaius and Merlin bowed their heads and departed from the room.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

"Merlin?" said Crystal, coming through the bedroom door.

Merlin looked up and smiled. "I heard someone had been murdered." She said, a look of astonishment on her face…though there was something in her face that Merlin could not put his finger on.

"Yes. Um…a sorcerer killed him." He replied.

Crystal swallowed. "Do they know who?" she asked.

"No. But if they find you then they will kill you without a doubt, thinking that you would be the sorcerer who killed the men…" Merlin began, putting some food into a bag, "Which is why we need to get you down to the caves."

Crystal looked up and nodded. "When?" she asked.

"Tonight. We'd have to go in the dark." Merlin replied, trying to block out the dragon's warning in his head.

~ ~ ~M ~ ~ ~

Night fell and Merlin and Crystal slipped out the room. They made their way down to the dungeons and stood at the top of the steps. Luckily there were no guards, as they were patrolling the walls of Camelot, looking for the sorcerer. Merlin took Crystal's hand and they tiptoed down the steps and into the cold tunnel. Merlin knew that caves led on just before the dragon's cave and headed for them, lighting a torch before they went down. They made their way down the tunnel, seeing nothing but the pool of light from the flames and a long stretch of black up ahead. Suddenly they caught sight of a light up ahead and voices. Merlin held his breath and ducked behind a wall, Crystal behind. The voices passed and Merlin's pounding heart started to slow down. He got up carefully and pulled Crystal gently onto her feet. They crept down and finally made it to the entrance of a cave where no one in Camelot ever went. It was damp and dark down there…but safe. Merlin led Crystal round the corner and she sat down. He smiled nervously. "No one comes here. You should be safe." He said.

"You…won't be staying?" asked Crystal, scared.

"I…have to get to Arthur in the morning. He'll kill me if I don't tidy his room." He gave a small laugh and Crystal smiled.

Merlin looked at the ground and gathered his energy into one place and whispered an enchantment under his breath. A fire arose from the ground and crackled loudly. Light filled the cave and Crystal smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Merlin. You have done so much for me." She said. Merlin stood awkwardly, feeling happy to have pleased such a pretty girl. Before he knew what was happening Crystal stood up and pressed his lips against his. He was so shocked he could hardly breath. All he could feel was Crystal breathing on his face...the warmth from her body...and that a girl was actually _kissing _him. Crystal pulled away and stared shyly at him. Merlin couldn't bring himself to move but finally decided that he had to go. He smiled quickly and departed from the cave, thinking that his life was about to get a whole lot better because he was in love...with Crystal. He was wrong.

His life was about to get a whole lot worse…


	7. Discovered?

~~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~

**Chapter Six**

**Discovered?**

More murders were happening. Week by week. They all seemed to be Knights, soldiers or guards. Gaius noticed this link and told Merlin. "Someone wants to get at the royal household." He said.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Merlin, deep in thought.

"I haven't got a clue. Is there…anyone new?"

Merlin thought. He suddenly thought of Crystal. She had magic…and she was new…and Merlin didn't keep an eye on her every second…

No! It was impossible! Merlin had got to know Crystal over the weeks. She was a kind, considerate, clever girl who wouldn't harm a fly. He could hardly put her out of his mind…

"No. No one." He said to Gaius, quickly.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

"Any more news on who is killing people?" asked Crystal.

"No, but there has been five murders now," Merlin replied quietly, looking at the girls reaction. She looked thoroughly upset and Merlin knew that it wasn't her.

"Who could do such a thing?" she asked, "To kill innocent souls!"

Merlin shook his head, "Beats me." He said.

He laid down some food for Crystal that Gaius had given him.

"Thank you." She said, gratefully. She began to eat slowly, nibbling on the bread.

"I need to go and see someone. I'll come back tonight." Merlin said, getting up. Crystal gave him a peck on his cheek and he rushed off.

He made his way to the Dragon's cave. As soon as he went in he saw the Dragon sitting on the big rock, waiting for him. He looked angry. "What is it?" asked Merlin.

"I told you to keep the girl where she was." The dragon boomed.

"I know, but she couldn't stay in the room. She would be found and killed. The kingdom isn't just looking for her, but for a sorcerer who has killed guards and knights of Camelot."

"Same thing isn't it?"

Merlin hesitated, trying to contain his anger. "NO! Crystal is _not_ the sorcerer. She is angry about who killed the people. I…I know her. She would never do that!"

"No? She has magic…who else do you suggest?"

"Someone outside of Camelot, perhaps. But it's _not _Crystal. She never leaves the caves!"

The Dragon sighed. "Very well. But do not turn to me for the answer of who the sorcerer is." His echoing voice said.

He flapped his wings and took off. Merlin stood in thought, wondering what to do.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Merlin was in for a shock. He awoke by Gaius' voice. His eyes flickered open and he could see Gaius standing over him. "The King would like to see you in the court room, immediately." He said.

"Me? But why?" asked Merlin, astonished.

"He thinks he has found the sorcerer."

Merlin changed quickly, puzzled. Why would the King tell him who the sorcerer was? He made his way to the courtroom hurriedly. Everyone seemed to stare at him as he entered. But it wasn't a nice stare. Merlin caught Gwen's eye, but she couldn't seem to look back at him. He wondered why.

"MERLIN!" the King boomed.

Merlin walked up the aisle made out of people and bowed to the King. Morgana and Arthur sat either side of Uther. Morgana looked upset. Arthur was looking just as puzzled as Merlin.  
"You wanted to see me…sire?" Merlin said, nervously.

"We believe we know who the sorcerer is." Uther said. Merlin was even more confused.

"Who?" he asked.

King Uther pointed at someone behind Merlin. He turned…but no one was behind him.

"Me?" he asked in shock. Had his secret been discovered?

"Guards. Seize him!"


	8. Prison

**~~~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Seven  
Prison **

Merlin lay on the hay that was scattered across the stone floor on the dungeon. His thoughts were jumbled. How did they find out he had magic? Who had said? He hadn't even used magic in the last few days…apart from down in the caves with Crystal. Perhaps one of the guards had been down there and seen him He buried his head in his hands, frustrated. He felt scared. He was sure to be killed now. He would never be able to protect Arthur so that he would be king. He would never get back to Crystal and save her. He would never…

"Merlin!" said a voice.

Merlin looked up and saw Gwen standing by the bars of his cell. He pushed himself up onto his knees and smiled. "Gwen." He said.

"I…just wanted to see how you were." She said nervously.

His smile turned weak.

"Yeah, well. You won't see me much longer." He said, looking down.

Gwen clutched at the bars of the cell.

"I don't believe it was you who killed those people." She said, being truthful.

Merlin looked into her eyes. "It wasn't."

Gwen smiled and looked down, her black curls swinging down in front of her eyes.

"I just want you to know that Arthur doesn't believe you're a sorcerer either. And he is trying to get you out."

"And if he doesn't"

Gwen looked away again. "I have faith in him."

Merlin stood up and went over to her. "Look, don't worry about me. There's no way I can get out of here. I'm just going to have to face my punishment."

Gwen let a tear roll down her cheek. "You have got me out of the same incident before and I want to do the same."

Suddenly a guard came round. "You must go now." He said to Gwen.

Gwen took one last look at Merlin and departed from him.

Arthur looked up and smiled as Gwen entered the room. "My Lord. I wanted to talk to you." She said shyly.

"Come in. Please." Said Arthur, smiling.

"Have you thought of a way to get Merlin out of the dungeon?" Gwen asked.

Arthur's face fell.  
"No. My father won't hear of it. I tried to persuade him…"

Arthur felt bad. Merlin had saved his life so often; he had to return a favour.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Gwen asked nervously.

Arthur looked at her. "We have to find out who the real sorcerer is. I'm going to need…" he paused, not wanting to say it, "…Merlin's help."

He turned back and Gwen knew that conversation was finished.

Arthur snuck down the dungeon steps and saw the guards standing there. He walked over to them. "The King would like to see you." He lied, trying to sound convincing, "Go immediately."

The guards looked worried and sped off. Arthur smiled. There were many advantages of being a prince.

He had all the keys to the cells and snuck over to Merlin's. He was asleep, a sack over his body to keep him warm. Arthur unlocked the bars and went over to Merlin. "Get up." He hissed.

Merlin jumped and sat up. He grinned when he saw Arthur. "We haven't got much time. Hurry."

Arthur and Merlin crept out the cell, making sure it looked like Merlin was still in there by putting hay under the sack to make a body shape. They sneaked off to another part of the caves. Merlin felt anxious. This was where he had left Crystal. Surely they wouldn't go pass her?

But the next thing he knew they had bumped right into her.

And Arthur could see her very clearly.

Merlin felt faint.


	9. A change in opinion

**Author Note: hey! Soz i haven't updated for about three months but i've been making vids, other stories, homework and yeah just been busy! heheheh but here is the next chapter finally. Enjoy and please review and tell me how to improve or just your feedback! Thanks! xXxX**

**~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~**

**Chapter eight**

**A Change in opinion**

For a moment they just stood. Staring. And Merlin thought it was going to go on forever. In the end Arthur turned to face Merlin, an inquisitive face on. "Who is this?" he asked in a voice Merlin knew meant he was angry.

"Don't know. Some villager." He said, taking a glance at Crystal as if to say 'go with the story'.

Crystal nodded shyly. "I'm…sorry. I took a wrong turn. I'm about to leave." She said, although it sounded very unconvincing even to her ears.

Arthur seemed to buy it though. But he looked suspicious.

"Alright. See to it that you don't come down here again."

Crystal nodded and slipped into the shadows. Arthur and Merlin crept on, Merlin sighing a breath of relief.

"Why did you get me out?" he asked after a while.

"I need your help, though I hate to admit it." Arthur said in an arrogant voice. Merlin pulled a smug face in the dark.

"Why?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?" he said, "To find the real sorcerer."

"And why do you need me for that exactly?"

Arthur gave Merlin a weary glance.

"I'm not sure. I just think…that sometimes, ONLY sometimes…you show some wisdom that _may _come in helpful." He said awkwardly.

Merlin raised his eyebrows and Arthur saw him. He pushed Merlin's arm and sighed. "I said SOMETIMES Merlin. Most of the time you're a complete idiot with no brains."

Merlin grinned.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

Merlin slipped back to Gaius' chambers the next morning, when they had finally got out the tunnels the back way. He explained to Gaius what he was going to do. "Do you think Morgana might be behind it? She has magic, remember…" Merlin said.

Gaius stood in thought.

"I don't think so. She hasn't been acting strangely." He said.

Merlin leant on the side of the table. "She may be acting. But who else could it be?" Merlin asked.

"The girl is the only one I can think of."

Merlin looked away. It was possible, though he didn't believe it for a second.

"I'll have to check on her. When we met her she was walking about the tunnels. She doesn't normally move…she might have been going outside. Or she just wanted to move." Merlin said, uncomfortably.

Gaius nodded. "It might be someone outside of Camelot, don't forget that." He said, turning away and studying a book.

Merlin put his head on one side and thought.

Could it be Crystal? But she didn't have magic?

Or did she?

Merlin was so confused. He had to check on her later.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

Merlin made his way down the tunnels the back way, so no one saw him. It was tricky going about the place without being seen. He finally got to where Crystal normally was and clicked in exasperation. She wasn't there. It really wasn't helpful when she moved about. "CRYSTAL!" he called.

No reply.

The tunnels weren't that big. There were only about five or six tunnels leading to the castle walls. So she can't have gone far. The dragon's cave was the only cave, so all he had to do was go down each passage. He set off, anxious to find her.

Half an hour passed and at Merlin returned to the same spot. No Crystal _anywhere._ He was worried. What if the guards had taken her? What if Arthur had given her away? It was 'What if this' and 'What if that'. As he was heading through the tunnel to get out the back way, he saw a figure at the end. It looked like Crystal. He edged closer and saw it _was _Crystal. But what was she doing coming back _inside _the caves? Surely she knew the danger of being spotted in the walls of Camelot? "What are you doing?" he asked, making the girl jump out of her skin, "You're not supposed to leave the tunnels."

"I…um…I…" she stammered, going bright red, "Sorry. I felt like some fresh air."

Merlin felt she was lying. Perhaps his powers told him this? Or perhaps she just looked like she was lying.

But he decided to go along with it. Then, the next time she went out, he could follow her. If she _did _go out again that it. She might be telling the truth.

He smiled and went out the caves. Then he waited by a bush to see if she would go out again. He hadn't much else to do, as he couldn't be seen by anyone and couldn't do his chores for Arthur. So he stretched out under the bush and waited. Hoping to find some information.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

Night fell and a dark figure emerged from the caves. Merlin sat up swiftly. Crystal! So she was lying!

He stood up and stretched his stiff limbs, then went after her. He made sure that he kept to the shadows and hid behind anything he could. They finally came towards the forest where Arthur usually went hunting. He hid behind the trees, watching Crystal.

She suspected nothing and didn't turn round once. She obviously didn't expect anyone to follow her. She walked lightly between each tree and then stopped. Merlin ducked behind a bush and parted the leaves to see what she was doing.

"I AM HERE!" she said.

Who was she talking to? Was she mad and talking to the trees or herself? Or did she know Merlin was there…

"PLEASE COME!" she shouted again, looking up at the sky through the trees.

A sudden wind howled around and leaves were picked up into a swirling vortex. Then a black mist floated down to the ground, creating three figures, all dressed in black cloaks with hoods. They became solid and looked at Crystal, their backs to Merlin. He saw Crystal kneel and he could see her hand trembling.

Who were these three people?

"Crystal. You have come with news I hope." Said one of the figures.

Crystal nodded. "Yes, mother."

Mother?

"I have done all you said. Killed everyone you told me too…"

Merlin clasped a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from crying out. It was _her? She _had killed the people?

"And the boy…"

Merlin's heart skipped a beat realising they meant him.

"I said what you told me too…but Arthur helped him escape the prison."

Merlin felt like crying. EVERYTHING was her! _She_ had said that Merlin was the sorcerer. _She _had killed the people. And she had magic.

She was not the girl Merlin thought he was.

He stood up, not caring about being seen, and ran. Away from her.

But Crystal had seen his silhouette and clasped a hand to her mouth, turning pale.


	10. A witches Plan

**~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~**

Chapter Nine A witches plan

Merlin ran all the way back to his bedroom, distraught. So the dragon was right. She had been hiding a great secret.

He knew that Crystal was guilty…so what could he do about it? Let the guards see her and take her away now that he knew she wasn't innocent? Or let her carry on with her plan with those figures…

He lay on his tummy, flattened out on the bed, confused. Gaius was fast asleep, not seeming to have missed Merlin at all.

Merlin began to think.

Perhaps he could question her? Tell her that he knew…and see what she said.

But she might be angry because he knew and kill him…

Clouded by confused thoughts Merlin fell asleep without knowing. He was exhausted.

~ ~ ~ M ~ ~ ~

Merlin slept all the way through the rest of the night and then forced some food down his throat. He had to go and see if Crystal was still there and try and hand her over to the guards. He didn't deal with people who used magic for bad.

He had to find away to get unseen to the dungeons, considering everyone still thought he was in the dungeons. It was one thing to do at night but not easy in the day. He decided to throw on a cape, which he kept in his cupboard, and then he crept out. It would be easier to use the alternate entrance near the forest to get into the dungeons. So he snuck off through the villages, no one turning a head, and finally made it to the dungeons entrance. Once safely inside the tunnels he took off the cloak and made his way cautiously onwards.

He came round the corner and there was Crystal sitting huddled up in the corner. She looked up at Merlin with frightened eyes, as if trying to hide something. But of course she is, Merlin thought, she's trying to hide the fact that she is evil! Merlin noticed a large wound on her cheek but said nothing. He didn't care about her anymore. "I was wondering if I could have any food…" she said.

Merlin stared at her viscously and Crystal trembled, as if she _knew _that Merlin had found her secret. Which of course she did, but Merlin didn't know that.

"First I want you to explain." Said Merlin sharply.

"Explain what?" asked Crystal putting on a poor act of bewilderment.

"Why you betrayed everyone in Camelot, why you use magic for bad and WHY you killed all those people."

Crystal looked down. "I knew it was you. I saw your silhouette running away and almost cried out, but didn't want the witches to see you."

"Witches?" asked Merlin, puzzled.

"Those three figures…they were withes. My…careers." She said, putting inverted commas on the word 'careers'.

Merlin was silent. "For some reason they chose to look after me when my parents died six years ago." Crystal explained.

"_Six _years ago?" exclaimed Merlin, really puzzled now, "But your parents were killed a few weeks ago…"

"No, Merlin. That is a lie the witches told me to tell everyone. So _someone _would take pity on me and look after me. That way I could get into the walls of Camelot unharmed. Everyone would be searching for me so I could be hidden safely."

"So you admit it! You _did _betray everyone!"

"No!"

Merlin stared hard at her.

"I didn't _want_ to. But the witches FORCED me too." She said defiantly.

"And you did what they said anyway?"

"They tortured me until I could barely walk. How could I say no?" she said.

Merlin stared at the cut on her cheek. A few things slotted into place.

"So you were forced to go here by three witches who want something in Camelot. And they torture you so that you do everything they say." He said, trying to make sense of the story so far, "But why? What do they want with Camelot?"

He relieved to know that Crystal wasn't as bad as he thought she was.

"Well. It's not what they want with _Camelot. _Its more what they want me to _do _in Camelot. You see, they've wanted me to become a witch for a long time. I have 'special powers' they think, that they need for some plan that they haven't told me. And the only way to become a witch in their…religion - or way of living -…is to kill three knights and a…"

"What?" asked Merlin, wondering what was coming.

"A servant…and the servant was supposedly the one who would take pity on me and take care of me. And they were right…"

"They asked you to kill me?" Merlin said, a prickly of fright running down his back. He stepped back a bit.

"Yes. But I refused. How could I kill an innocent person who took it in their heart to look after me? They tortured me and tortured me but I never gave in. Then they said to at least kill the boy without doing it myself. And I had to tell them you had magic. I wasn't…I'm _not…_allowed to keep secrets.

"So they used that as an advantage and said to tell rumours that you had magic so the King could hear. Everyone was looking for a sorcerer. I conjured up a magic potion and put it in your room, so when the guards searched your room after hearing the rumours, they would see it. They would think you were a sorcerer and you murdered those people. So that's what I did. I was going to try and get you out of the dungeons once the witches had finished with me."

Merlin listened in shock.

"But then Arthur saved you and…as you can see by my cheek…the witches weren't too happy. They said that they had no use for me and that I must…"

Crystal looked down at the ground, a tear dropping from her eye.

"Die." She said, her voice breaking.

Merlin was even more astonished.


	11. I would die for you

**a/n: embarrassing much? Okay…I'll admit…truthfully… I forgot… :/ other fanfics and all that. yeah, so well done if you remember this :/ its been…how long? Half a year probably. I doubt I'll have the same readers I had… hum :D I'll finish off this story in about two chapters to get it off my conscience ;))) And yes, to any new readers, this is sooo much like the lady of the lake…in fact too much. But when I first wrote this, it was when I was a little younger, it was a child as Crystal and was a different sort of story line. But I wanted some romance so I made her into a girl about merlin's age…**

**So hate all you like… I'm never gonna give a monkeys, cos I know what I've done wrong. ;))**

**Phwoar long author note much?**

**.**

**Chapter Ten**

**I would die for you.**

"You won't die. I'm telling you now. I won't let it happen." Merlin said, a strong sense of protection rising up through him.

"That's too bad, Merlin. You'll have to let it happen, or you'll die. You have a destiny…I don't anymore. You can't die for me." Crystal said, taking a deep breath.

There was a pause as Merlin tried to fit some words together like a jigsaw in his mind.

"Crystal." He said finally, bending down to look her in the eye, "I would die for you."

There was another pause as Crystal stared back at him, feeling like she could cry from the amount of care that Merlin felt for her.

She looked away, embarrassed. "I won't let you." She said quietly.

Merlin felt his heart well up and he stood up from his crouched position. "I'll find a way. Don't worry. I will. I swear to you."

And he left without another word, going back up the tunnels to the dungeon entrance.

Crystal watched him go and looked down as he disappeared from sight. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks and breathed in a ragged breath. She put her hands over her face and sobbed, wondering why her life had been so bad for six years. Those stupid witches. They'd ruined everything. Even her chances of falling in love...

Crystal rested her head against the wall of the cave, wiping the tears away. Crying wouldn't do anything. She had to stop Merlin. She _had _to die for him. There was no other way. If she died…the witches would give up. Perhaps….

A plan unravelled in her head…a plan that Merlin would disagree with, a plan that would ruin him and her…

But a plan that would save his life.

~~~M~~~

Merlin slipped back up to his room again. Gaius was sitting in the potion room, studying a bottle intently. Merlin ran passed him and went to grab his magic book, closing the door behind him. Gaius looked up, worried. What was Merlin doing now? What with him being on the run, Gaius could never feel safe anymore.

Merlin flicked through his pages, his heart beating fast. Crystal wasn't going to die. She just wasn't. The poor girl had had a horrible six years and she deserved to live.

He read all through the day, not knowing what he was looking for, not having any idea what he was planning to do.

Reading this made him oblivious to what was going on in Camelot at that moment….

Until he heard the warning bells.

~~~M~~~

Crystal sat on her knees, crying silently again. She felt the scratches on her body ache with the pain. She felt the eyes all around the court room boring into her.

"What in the world is this?" asked Uther, taking in Crystal's messy hair, scratches and raggedy clothes.

A guard shifted. "She was caught using magic sir." He said.

Crystal stared into the eyes of the King, feeling the hatred grow over her.

The King just looked bored. "Oh well, kill her. I have no use for a villager, no need of trials. Just kill her." He said. Crystal squeezed her eyes shut, knowing it was for the best.

The guard picked her up roughly and held her there. A voice stopped the session completely and Crystal turned to see who it was.

"STOP!" the voice shouted.

Merlin was running up to the guards. Uther stood up, eyes wide. "You're the boy I put in jail for sorcery!" he said, fuming. Arthur looked at Merlin, puzzled. What was he doing?

Crystal came to Merlin's rescue. "That was me, sir. I framed him." she said, swallowing. She didn't need to lie, it was true.

Uther's face softened. Arthur looked relaxed again, glad that he was right. Merlin was _not _a sorcerer.

Merlin, however, looked angry. "NO! IT WAS ME! Don't listen to her!"

"Quiet, boy." Uther said, angry again.

Arthur suddenly caught eyes with Crystal and looked puzzled. He walked forwards. "I know you." He said, squinting slightly.

Crystal's eyes widened.

"You were the villager in the tunnels."

Crystal blushed red and Merlin was lost for words.

"Merlin didn't know you then. But now he's sticking up for you…"

Merlin stared at Arthur, trying to tell him through looks to SHUT UP!

But Uther had heard already. "Kill them both!" he said, turning away and walking to his throne.


End file.
